Fanfiction- Ji Soo- Nam Joo Hyuk- Choco or Lemon?
by gloriousfry
Summary: Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Choco atau Lemon?


Title: Choco or Lemon?

Cast: Ji Soo- Nam Joo Hyuk

Rate: PG 15

Genre: Fluffy, crack, drama

Author: Glorious Fry

.

.

"Here your water." Kata Joo Hyuk memberi Ji Soo segelas air. Ji Soo berkata "Gomawoyong~" dengan sangat imut dan Joo Hyuk merinding mendengarnya. Mereka berdua sedang bersender pada dinding dan duduk di atas ranjang Joo Hyuk, dengan tv menyala menyajikan dvd yang Ji Soo ingin tonton.

"Should you thank me to get this movie huh?" Tanya Joo Hyuk yang melirik Ji Soo disampingya. Ji Soo terbelalak kaget "AH, that's right, thank you very khamsahamnida! How can I live without mr. Nam beside me?" Ejek Ji Soo sambil tertawa dan menyimpan gelas di meja pinggir ranjang. Joo Hyuk melirik kesal kebingungan menjawab apa, lalu ia membuka ponsel miliknya, memainkan sns miliknya. Mengetuk layar ponsel nya dengan tenang dan me-love beberapa postingan di instagram karena dirinya sangat senang hari ini. Entah mungkin karena ia pulang cepat, atau hari ini tidak hujan atau mungkin karena Ji Soo.

Di sisi yang lain sepasang mata Ji Soo melirik-lirik heran melihat Joo Hyuk yang terlihat kegirangan diam-diam.

 **TUNG**

" _Ji Soo? Where's the comic that you want to give me?"_

Ji Soo menepuk kepalanya sehingga menimbulkan suara bedebum kecil hingga membuat Joo Hyuk memalingkan kepala padanya. "Why?" Tanya Joo Hyuk.

Ji Soo memanyunkan bibirnya, "Um..Joo Hyuk, remember Kang Ji Nan, that one of my best friend?"

"Yes?" _Is that important to emphasize he is your BEST friend huh? What am i?_

Ji Soo menepuk bahu Joo Hyuk "Actually.. I promised him to give these comics to him today, but I come to your home instead. So.. would you let him to come over to take these?" Tanya Ji Soo.

Joo Hyuk mengangguk "Okay, just tell me when he arrive." Kata Joo hyuk, dan selang 20 menit kemudian Joo Hyuk memesilahkan Ji Nan masuk. Ia berbasa-basi menawarkan minuman, lalu membawakanya jus jeruk yang mana saat ia masuk Ji Soo sedang terlihat senang saat Ji Nan memukul jidatnya dengan komik dan mengatakan bahwa ia lelaki busuk karena selalu lupa mengenai banyak hal. Dan Joo Hyuk sedikit merasa aneh bahwa Ji Soo bisa terlihat senang juga meski bukan dengan nya.

Joo Hyuk membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk dan meletakan di meja belajar miliknya dan memesilahkan teman Ji Soo untuk meminumnya.

"Jinan ya, drink it!" Kata Ji Soo seolah ia yang baru saja membawa jus. Dan Joo Hyuk hanya menyeringai sebal. Ji Nan kembali memukul kepala Ji Soo, dan saat menit ke dua puluh lima, dalam hati saat Joo Hyuk menghitungnya, akhirnya ia berpamitan pulang. Joo Hyuk mengantar Jinan keluar dari apartemen, karena mengingat yang mulia-Ji Soo masih terlihat kesakitan, akunya tadi tiba-tiba saat disuruh Ji Nan untuk mengantarnya sampai pintu.

Joo Hyuk mendesah pelan merasa ada yang aneh didadanya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menemukan Ji Soo yang sudah berpindah, ia duduk di atas karpet dan memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa kata Joo Hyuk ikut duduk disamping Ji Soo. Ia mengambil remot tv dan memencet acak saluran tv, yang mana biasanya Ji Soo akan mengomel tapi Ji Soo sama sekali tidak memerhatikanya.

"Texting him?"

"Who?"

"Jinan..hyung."

"o.h."

Joo Hyuk mendesah pelan lagi, dan masih melirik Ji Soo yang masih keliatan asik memegang ponselnya. Ia merekatkan rahangnya dan jari nya mulai memencet remot tv, mencari saluran tv yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat hitam-putih dan menjadi membosankan. Ia memencet-mencet remot, mengetuk-ketuk tombol remot dari suara kecil hingga ribut tapi Ji Soo masih bergeming.

"Jisoo should you buy me a cake huh? I let your friend come to my house, I give you dvd you want." Cerocos Joo Hyuk sambil menghalau tangan Ji Soo yang masih asik memegang ponsel. Dan Ji Soo hanya bertanya "hu..h? what?"

Joo Hyuk sudah diujung kesal. Ia tak lagi peduli. "Forget it." Jawabnya singkat. Dan Ji Soo diam-diam tersenyum senang melihat Joo Hyuk yang sedang merajuk padanya. Mata Joo Hyuk jadi melirik kesana-kemari, suara Joo Hyuk yang merajuk sebal padanya tadi jadi terdengar seperti kaleng rusak yang tentu saja senang hati ia akan pungut.

"Sorr-"

"Forget it."

Joo Hyuk terdiam dan kembali memencet remot tv yang mulai ia sadari jadi semakin menyebalkan. Ji Soo tersenyum sendiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Joo Hyuk. Telunjuk tangan nya ia arahkan menuju pipi Joo Hyuk.

"Hei. Are you mad?" Tanya Ji Soo. Dan Joo Hyuk menjawabnya dengan diam dan tak memedulikan Ji Soo, tetapi Ji Soo terus saja bertanya dan itu membuatnya semakin sebal. Ia berdecak pelan, ketika ia akan bangkit pergi meninggalkan Ji Soo, tangan si bodoh itu menariknya hingga ia jatuh dan terlentang. Dengan sisa tenaga yang Ji Soo punya sehabis operasi ia masih bisa membuat lelaki jangkung itu takluk dengan jurus judo yang masih sangat ia hapal.

Joo Hyuk merasa kesal dan ingin berontak tetapi mata Ji Soo terlalu berbahaya ketika menatapnya dari atas tubuhnya. Dan ia merasa takluk dan lemas untuk itu.

Mata mereka bertautan. Dengan napas yang berhembus hangat dan memabukan Ji soo mendekatkan dahi dan membuatnya menyatu dengan milik Joo Hyuk. Mata Joo hyuk berusaha mencari celah untuk selalu pergi ,tetapi mata Ji Soo adalah seperti rasa musim semi yang hangat dan menyerahkan hari. Sehingga tidak ada alasan lain selain matanya pergi menuju mata Ji Soo.

Sepasang mata mereka saling bertauan untuk waktu yang lama dan Ji Soo merasa tersihir lebih dalam ketika Joo Hyuk seperti anak kucing yang malu, lemas dan menggemaskan.

Ia tersenyum sambil melihat kedalam mata Joo Hyuk yang memandanginya dari bawah.

"Choco or lemon?"

Joo Hyuk mendesah pelan "Choco.." Katanya memberi jawaban mengenai kue yang harus Ji Soo beli.

Ji soo tersenyum dan merasakan dahi Joo Hyuk menghangat seperti dirinya "Okay.. up..per or lower?" Matanya bergerak menuju bibir Joo Hyuk. Samar-samar Joo Hyuk merasa hangat napas Ji Soo menggelitik bibir nya. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi resah. Ia membuka pelan bibirnya tanpa ia tahu mengapa dan matanya ikut mengekori arah bibir Ji Soo.

"Low..er.."

Ji Soo kembali menyeringai "Perfect.. I like upper more."

 _Yes.. it would be nice if I can taste your lower li.._ "What?" Tanya Joo Hyuk seperti sedang dihipnotis ia sama sekali antara mengerti dan tidak mengenai pertanyaan Ji Soo barusan, dan si anak sialan itu kini telah terbangun dari atas tubuhnya.

Rasa panas menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, ini tidak menyenangkan tapi ia kesal mengapa kejadian barusan terjadi tidak begitu lama. Ia merasa sebal sendiri,dan ingin menyalahkan Ji soo. Namun ketika matanya menuju Ji Soo, si anak-menyebalkan-itu sedang tersenyum memandanginya sambil memakai jaket dan mengambil dompet yang ia simpan di meja belajar tadi.

"Want to buy it with me?" Tanya Ji Soo sambil mengulurkan tangan nya pada Ji Soo yang masih berbaring di karpet. Joo Hyuk memandanginya kesal entah kenapa.

"Tsk, give me two if you insist me to walk with you."Tantang Joo Hyuk. Ji Soo melihat pipi Joo Hyuk memerah, matanya melirik kearahnya namun segera memalingkan kearah lain dengan cepat, kemudian pelan-pelan pipinya memerah, mungkin seperti miliknya.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be very happy to treat you. So very khamsahamnida~" Kata Ji Soo. Joo Hyuk memutar matanya dan dengan pelan ia menggerakan tangan nya menuju tangan Ji Soo yang masih terulur.

"Let's go~~" Kata Ji Soo saat melihat Joo Hyuk yang sudah berdiri di depanya. Matanya kembali mencari mata Joo Hyuk untuk mengunci nya lagi. Kedua mata milik Joo Hyuk sangat indah dan berkilauan membuatnya ingat lampu-lampu di pohon natal pinggir jalan yang ingin selalu ia bawa pulang sehabis dari gereja.

 _Why you always this cute?_ Gumam Ji Soo dalam hati.

Joo Hyuk memandanginya dan hanya mengangguk.

"Leeleeeettssgoowww~~!" Ajak Ji Soo sambil mengayunkan tangan Joo Hyuk dengan senang. Dan Joo Hyuk tidak mempunyai alasan lain selain menunduk malu dan memasrahkan tangan nya dibawa Ji Soo entah kemana malam ini.

 **END**

 **YEAAA~ TAMAT LOL, hehe ini sebenrnya adalah bisa dibilang lanjutan dari ff nice sih, still remember the part of the ff that I can't feel the rest of it? Setelah bertapa (ngek) akhirnya dapat ku tamatkan juga, kkk. Mohon maaf kalo ada typo, Anw yg soal choco lemon ngerti lah yah, tapi kalo yang lower upper… ngerti juga kan? Itu loh …..lips XDDDDDDDD**

 **Okay terimakasih sudah membaca ya, silahkan berkomentar, kasih kritik dan saran. Selamat membaca ya ^^**


End file.
